Lima
by MatsuokAnna
Summary: Lloyd and the gang have picked up a new kid, Lima. She has lost her memories and seems to have some strange things going on inside her. Lloyd hates her at first, but when that changes, everything changes.
1. Clearing things up

**A/N**: Yay, I'm posting another story here. This has been on my pc for quite some time now, and I finally got the courage (and will) to put it up here. It's about Tales of Symphonia, but I've never played the first game. I only found out about it's awesomeness after playing TOS Dawn of the New World. So yeah, in my story Lloyd is 19, and all the other characters are also the age they have in the second game.

To be honest, I only fell for Lloyd after watching the anime, but I'm not really all too familiar with the storyline of the game. So bear with me.

Lloyd and the others may be OOC and Lima is my OC since I like creating OC's.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own TOS and all of it's characters.

**Claimer**: I own Lima, she's part of my brain XD

* * *

**Chapter One: Clearing things up**

I knocked on Lloyds door. There were some things I wanted to get straight with him, since his first impression of me was highly likely to be extremely wrong.

"Who's there?" I heard him say.

"Eeh.. Lloyd, it's me, Lima, can I come in for a moment?"

I heard him sigh out of annoyance. "..Fine, come in."

I softly opened the door and let myself in. He was standing bend over his table, looking at the worldmap.

He looked up. "What do you want?"

It was obvious he didn't want to talk to me, which was understandable, since I said some pretty harsh things to him.

"..Eeh... well, you see, I wanted to apologize for my rude behaviour from before." I said while trying not to look him in the eye.

I saw his eyebrow rise. "Why would you want to apologize? You hate me right?"

His voice was flat without any emotions, but he was obviously taken by surprise.

"You see, that's where you're wrong, I don't hate you. The things I said earlier weren't things meant for you personally."

"Then why?" He still sounded like he didn't want to talk with me, but it seemed he, also, wanted to talk things through and get things straight with me.

I hesitated for a moment but then decided to tell him anyway, it was not like it was a secret. I took a deep breath. "It's your clothes..."

Confusion spread over his face. "... My... clothes...?"

He paused for a moment. "Why the hell would you treat me the way you did, just because you dislike my clothes?"

"Well... not your clothes, but more the color." I looked around the room uncomfortably.

"The color..? You mean red?"

I nodded. "I detest red, I don't know why, but when I look at it I just get so pissed. That's why I acted the way I did. So I came to apologize."

He was silent for a moment.

"If you honestly came to apologize, then why the hell aren't you looking me in the eye? You keep staring around you like you're talking to air!"

I shrinked away from his outburst, but answered. "You're still wearing your clothes. When I look at you I see nothing more than a big red fuzzy spot. I don't even know what you look like."

"...so... you're saying that if I took of my red clothes, you'd be able to look at me, and you won't say anything like before."

I just nodded.

"Well then, I'll take of anything that's red, let's see if you're speaking the truth."

I was surprised, I had prepared myself for another one of his outbursts. And I certainly didn't expect him to try and help me by taking of his red clothes.

I looked at the red spot before me and felt my anger boil up in me again, but the red started to dissolve, and a young man from around my age appeared.

Lloyd threw the last red glove in the corner of his room and looked at me. "And? Better?"

I nodded silently and looked at him clearly for the first time since I had met him.

He sighed. "I guess you were speaking the truth, the last time you looked at me straight like this, you went berserk the moment our eyes met."

I gave him a wry smile. "I'm sorry, I guess I should have told you before even looking at you."

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry too. I've seen more strange things in this world, and I still reacted like that. That was wrong of me." He sighed.

"But I never expected that someone who got rescued from the verge of death, would react to her saviour like that." He laughed and winked at me.

I ignored the feverish feeling that found its way to my face and laughed along with him.

"So I guess we're even now right? You yelled at me, I yelled at you." He asked while scratching his head.

I nodded again and an awkward silence followed.

The silence was quickly interrupted with an all too familiar voice calling my name.

"Liiiimaaaa! Honey? Where are you? We were planning on going to Meltokio! You have to come along so I can show you my house!~"

A chill ran over my back and I looked at Lloyd in horror.

Ever since I joined their group, Zelos had been following me around like a little puppy. He wanted to do everything with me by his side and jumped onto every opportunity he could get to make me fall in love with him.

I hated it and definitely didn't want to come along to Meltokio.

Somehow, Lloyd understood my misery and started looking around the room for a place to hide me.

Sadly, there was nothing but the bed there.

We looked at each other for an uncomfortable second.

Lloyd grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into the bed. He threw the blanket over us and wrapped his arm around me.

Right after that, Zelos came barging in. "Lloyd! Have you seen Lima? I can't f... Why are you in bed?"

Lloyd coughed fakely. "I don't feel so good, I think I have a cold coming up, so I thought I'd get some rest."

"Oh... well, get well soon then. So I guess you won't be coming along to Meltokio then?"

"Nope, sorry. What were you guys planning on doing there anyway?"

"Oh, well, since Lima lost her memory, we wanted to look around in the library in Meltokio, maybe there is some useful information. Oh right, before I forget. Have you seen Lima around? I can't find her anywhere."

"Oh, no, ever since she went berserk after seeing me, I have kind of been avoiding her... I don't know, maybe she went into the woods. Since she seems to like them."

I heard Zelos sigh in disappointment. "Well, the woods here seem kinda big, and we don't really have any time to waste, so I guess we'll just leave Lima here for the moment. When you see her, tell her where we are, so she can come after us. You too by the way, when you start feeling better, come after us. We can use all the help we can get."

"Right, I'll tell her. Good luck and have a safe trip."

I heard Zelos leave the room and close the door. I wanted to get up, but Lloyd kept me in a firm grip.

"Lloyd..?"

"Shh.. We have to wait for them to leave, since we never know who's going to enter my room." he hushed under his breath.

And he was right, the moment we were silent again, someone entered the room.

"Lloyd? Are you still awake?" It was Colette.

Lloyd mumbled something that didn't make sense, hoping that Colette would leave soon.

"I hope you get well soon." she whispered and left the room.

There was a lot of noise in the hallway, everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Zelos! Keep your mouth shut and carry my stuff! You're a man, show some strength." Sheena said.

Zelos mumbled something, but seemed to do what Sheena told him.

"Alright, is everyone ready to leave?" Raine said.

We heard some yes' and then everyone started walking. The last person to leave slammed the door shut.

Then there were no more sounds, but from our hearts pounding.

My breath was unsteady and my heart pounded like crazy. I hoped that Lloyd didn't notice, but I guessed he did.

Lloyds body was warm and comfortable, the steady pace of his pounding heart almost sounded like a lullaby, and I would have surely fallen asleep, if I wasn't so nervous.

He suddenly let me go and got out of the bed as quickly as he could.

I got up too and tried not to look at him. But my eyes kept trailing back to his posture.

He had his back turned toward me and was obviously thinking something over.

My eyes kept still at his ears. They were an unhealthy shade of red.

I felt my face get hot again. I didn't want Lloyd to see me this red and got out of the bed quickly.

"Well, thanks for saving my butt Lloyd, eehm... I think I'll go take a walk in the woods for now. Don't worry, I won't get myself in a pinch again. See you later."

With those words, I quickly left his room. Shutting the door behind me.

I heard him let out a sigh, but I had no idea what it meant.

I decided to keep myself to my plan and got my weapons out of my room.

* * *

**A/N**: and that's about it for the first chapter. I hope you like it, and please review. I don't really have confidence in my writing skills. And English isn't my first language, so there may be lost of mistakes in there. But please let me know what you think. (:

I think I'll be updating this story every week or so, but if I suddenly stop updating, spam me with messages or something. XD


	2. Into the forest

**A/N**: It's one week after I posted the first chapter, and as promised, here's a new chapter. I didn't get any reviews, but at leas one person faved it, which made me extremely happy xD

There are hellhounds in here, but to tell you the truth, I haven't been playing the game at all lately, so I forgot most things about the monsters and everything. And the location in the story doesn't even exist in the game xD

Anyway, I hope you like it ^^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own TOS and it's characters.

**Claimer**: I do own Lima

* * *

**Chapter Two: Into the Forest**

The woods were dark and actually quite creepy.

An eerie atmosphere hung in the air and there was not a single sound. No bird lived here, since it was way to dark.

But I still had to be careful, because these woods were the favourite hiding place of various dark loving monsters.

Tenebrae also loved these woods, though he kept complaining that it wasn't dark enough.

I wandered around for a while, keeping my ears and eyes open for any kind of monster or other enemy.

I found a hidden treasure chest along the way, but it didn't open. I still wanted the treasure, so I did something I shouldn't have.

I got out one of my guns and fired it at the lock.

The treasure chest got open, but the sound of the shot also woke up some monsters. Before I could even lift the lid, I got attacked.

A big phantom monster loomed over me and hit me.

I hated those kind of monsters. I actually hated everything that was undead.

I got out my other gun and started shooting the monster. Which didn't work, it seemed I didn't have the proper bullets for undead.

I had been so confused that I had taken along the bullets for plant monsters, there was no other way than to run, which I hated.

I wasn't a star at running, and monsters always seemed to be able to outrun me.

Another problem was that I had no idea where I was. I had been so deep in thoughts that I had forgotten to keep track of where I went, so I was lost.

I let out a nervous laugh and started running like an idiot.

I was lucky that phantoms weren't that fast, but my stamina wasn't that great, so the monster soon started to get closer.

The sounds of a running prey also seemed to awaken other monsters, and I soon had a whole bunch of them running after me.

I had no intention of dying, so I tried to go over my edge. I hated it, it certainly felt like suicide.

Soon, I wasn't able to go any further. I started looking for a hiding place.

I dove into a dead tree and waited for the monsters to run past.

I knew it wasn't going to work for long and tried to catch my breath as fast as possible. But it was too late, I heard a nasty growl behind me.

There was definitely a wolfmonster behind the tree, and he had smelled me.

I hated myself for taking along the wrong bullets, and also for shooting the treasure chest. If I hadn't done that, all of this wouldn't have happened.

I decided I should face my last minutes with courage. I took a deep breath and took a step out of the tree.

Before me was an enormous wolfmonster. It was a hellhound, but if was definitely overgrown.

It had probably eaten something radioactive and had grown into this.

I got out my guns which now carried regular bullets. This should buy me some more time, but it would not save my life.

I aimed and shot the hellhound in his left eye. It let out a cry of pain, but didn't budge.

"crap." I shot his other eye, he was blind now, but I knew it wouldn't work.

Hellhounds had an amazing sense of smell, and he would be able to smell me wherever I moved.

I only had a few bullets left and decided to take a run for my money. I had nothing to lose. If I kept shooting the hellhound, he would eventually attack and kill me, and if I started running, it would run after me and rip me into pieces.

I sort of seemed to like that one better and started to run.

I thought I saw the woods get thinner into the direction I was running and kept on running.

I heard the hellhound right behind me, his bloodthirsty howls in my ear.

Suddenly there was a slicing sound.

The hellhound let out his last crying howl and fell dead onto the ground.

I stopped running and turned around. A guy jumped out of the tree.

"I see you didn't keep your promise of staying safe." He said.

It was Lloyd. I got red. "Sorry..." I mumbled.

"I knew you were gonna be in trouble the moment I heard your gunshot. What the hell were you thinking shooting around randomly like that?" He was definitely scolding me.

"There was a treasure chest..." I started, but I trailed of when I saw his face. It was red with fury and worry.

He sighed loudly. "You'd get yourself killed for some lousy treasure, some girl you are..."

"..I'm sorry Lloyd..." I stared at the dead hellhound.

He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders tightly.

"Never ever go into the woods alone again, and don't ever shoot at a treasure chest again. Promise me that."

I looked at his face, he was obviously determined to make me make that promise to him. I was weak to his eyes and agreed.

"... I promise."

He let go of me again and walked a bit past me. "Alright, let's go back to the house, I've noticed you've woken some more monsters than just this one, and it seems you took along the wrong bullets."

I flushed and looked at the plantmonster bullets that were hanging on my belt.

"Yes, it certainly seems so." I let out a small nasty growl under my breath and started walking.

Lloyd kept his swords ready, for if there were to be another monster.

"You know.." he said after some time. "I don't get you."

"Huh?"

"Well, the first thing you do when we meet is go berserk, then you suddenly apologize and try to better our relationship, after that I have to protect to against one of my clingy friends, then you promise not to get into trouble when you go into the woods, and I still have to come and save your butt again."

"Oh well... sorry for bothering you." I mumbled with a pained voice.

"No.. Well... it's not that it's bothering me, it's just that... when I first met you, I thought you were some crazy idiot maniac who detested manhood. But when I saw you with my friends, you were just like the rest of us. And you really have a knack for getting yourself into trouble."

I laughed nervously. "I guess you're right, I do seem to get myself in a lot of trouble ever since I woke up.

"I don't know what it was like before I lost my memories, but ever since the moment I woke up, I have been defending myself.

"I just grabbed whatever weapons where closest and started shooting. I think that guns weren't exactly the best choice, since they make so much noise, but there wasn't really any other option, and now I don't really want anything else.

"And I do seem to make stupid decisions, like shooting that treasure chest there in the middle of the silent dark woods..."

We reached the border of the woods. "Thank god we got out of there... You were lost right?" He asked with a sly smile on his face.

I flushed again and nodded.

I heard him let out a light chuckle and tried not to get any redder than I already was.

I hated red, so why did I keep turning red with every small thing Lloyd did.

We walked into the direction of the house, but didn't get any further than just a few meters.

We were suddenly surrounded by dozens of monsters. They were growling nasty at us and had murderous eyes.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay, end of chapter. Sort of a cliff hanger xD I find it quite difficult to find a place to cut into the story, since I wrote all of it in one go. But I think this is quite alright.

So please review if you want. *hint hint* and of course fave if you like it and everything ^^


	3. Rage Mode

**A/N**: Hate me, I promised I would update every week, but I already broke that promise in the third week… I have a reason though… My computer is close to dying, and I am desperately trying to back up all the files. But it's a slow process which needs a lot of patience… which I simply do not have.

Good thing my birthday is closing in, I already asked my parents to consider giving me a new one as birthday gift, since I'll be turning 20 and everything…

Either way, here's a new chapter, sorry it's a bit short, and I'm not too good in writing action scenes, but I hope it suites your tastes.

I will make up for the shortness in the next chapter though, which will be from Lloyds POV. (just came to me, and when I started writing it turned out quite awesome..)

…Too lazy to do the disclaimer, it's to obvious that I don't own the characters ¬¬ (I only own Lima)

* * *

**Chapter three: Rage mode**

"Eeh... Lima, do you think your gun woke all these monsters?" Lloyd asked.

I shook my head.

The monsters surrounding us were all hellhounds. Overgrown, but smaller than the one Lloyd took out.

"I think you killed their pack leader Lloyd." I said while giving him a quick glance. He had left his red clothes in his room, so it was easy to look at him.

"This isn't good..." He mumbled. "You only have plant monster bullets with you right?"

"Yes, and some regular, but that isn't going to help."

I noticed that the hellhounds started to get closer. We quickly had to come up with a plan, if not, we would spend our last minutes together.

Lloyd sighed. "You really have a knack for getting yourself on the verge of death."

I growled and didn't answer. I stared at the monsters, and suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a try.

"Lloyd! Kill one of them, make it a bloody mess!"

"Why? It will only anger the rest of them."

"Just do it, and after that, get the hell out of here. Blood is red remember..."

He stared at me in confusion for a second, but then understood what I was planning on doing.

"...Alright... Just don't get yourself killed okay?"

I nodded and reached for the dual swords on my back, which were my backup weapons for when I would run out of bullets. They weren't really useful, but when I would go berserk, I was capable of splitting a tree with them.

Lloyd sighed and looked at me one last time. Then he set out on run and sliced one of the hellhounds. Blood gushed out of the wounds while the monster let out its last cries.

I forced myself to look at the blood and felt the rage boil up in me. In a flash I saw Lloyd run away from the monsters and hide in the woods.

The other hellhounds went crazy and leaped forwards to rip me apart.

A red haze formed over my sight and I jumped right in-between the hellhounds.

I felt my body move, but it was like I was being controlled. My swords sliced every hellhound that dared to attack me.

A few minutes later, there was only one hellhound left. He was blind with rage and was determined to get revenge on me for killing his buddies.

I was still in berserk mode and didn't waste any time. I leaped forward and sliced the hellhound as I ran past it. It let out his last cries and then the world was silent again.

Though we were saved now, there was just one problem. There was blood everywhere and wherever I looked, there was no way I would be able to get out of this berserk mode.

I saw Lloyd come out of his hiding place, his clothes were red of blood.

I huffed and growled at him.

My body started to move on its own, though my mind didn't want to. I walked toward him, swords ready to attack. I tried to keep my body from moving, but it wouldn't work.

I saw Lloyds eyes grow bigger as I started running towards him. Before I could slice him, he had jumped into the air.

I looked up, but wasn't able to get away before he landed again.

Lloyd landed right on top of me and pinned me to the ground. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, at least not intentionally.

"Stop it Lima." he said.

My mind wanted to obey, but my body resisted and tried to get away from him.

He turned me around and forced me to look at his face. There wasn't any red in his face, but somehow, I still wasn't able to calm down.

He laid his hand over my eyes and kept my hands in a firm grip.

I slowly returned back to normal and got control of my body again. I now started to feel the pain of the wounds I received. I groaned in pain and sighed.

Lloyd realized that I was back to normal and let me go.

"Don't open your eyes yet Lima, wait until we're back at the house." Lloyd said as he took my hand en lead the way.

I was too embarrassed to say anything and followed Lloyd to wherever he brought me.

I heard a door and smelled the house. Lloyd let go of my hand.

"Okay, we're here, don't open them just yet since my clothes are covered in blood. Wait until I'm gone okay."

I nodded and waited. I heard him walk away from me. A door opened and closed.

I slowly opened my eyes. Lloyd had gone into his room to get changed in something non-red.

I noticed that my own clothes were also smudged with blood and decided to get changed too.

Just taking of my clothes hurt like hell. I hadn't noticed when in berserk mode, but the hellhounds had hurt me quite a bit.

I took a quick look in the mirror and saw that my body was covered with wounds. I decided it was best to take a quick shower and then have Lloyd treat my wounds.

It would be extremely embarrassing, but he was the only one around, so I just had to force myself to deal with it.

When I had gotten out of the shower I looked around the house for Lloyd. I found him in his room, sitting on his bed.

His hair was still slightly damp, which meant he must also have taken a shower.

Seeing him clearly again for the first time after that horrible incident hurt me.

He seemed completely at ease, unaware of the dangers that may lay deep within me. Unaware of the monster that would take over my body whenever I saw a tiny bit of red.

I hated myself for putting the only people close to me in danger like this. My mere existence was already threatening their lives.

What worried me most was that I was unable to control the times when I went into rage mode, the only thing I could be certain of was that I had to avoid red.

What if I would go into rage mode, and unintentionally hurt, or worse, kill one of my friends… I had already been this close to killing Lloyd, if not for his amazing reflexes.

He had been able to bring me back, but what if the monster wouldn't allow me back? What if it would take over my body forever? Would my will be lost? Would it kill all of my dear friends and take over my life…

Lloyd interrupted my thought with an unsuspected question. "Want me to help you treat your wounds?" I looked at him, surprised, but then smiled and nodded.

* * *

**A/N**: That's it, I told you it was short…

Anyway, I'm having difficulties with spacing the sentences, I have no idea when to put in a blank line and everything. I'm doing it since I know it's annoying to read a whole bunch of sentences without any, but I'm thinking that too much is also annoying, so please help me out if you feel like doing so.


	4. Lloyds Thoughts

**A/N**: So yeah here's another chapter. Wow, I seriously don't have anything to babble about right now.

The only thing I want to say is that this chapter is from Lloyds POV, and that he may be hugely OOC, since yeah… I never played TOS. I only played TOS DOTNW.

I'm too lazy to look for any mistakes, and since English isn't my first language, there will probably be some.

Anyway, enjoy. (:

**Disclaimer**: Blablabla, the obvious.\

* * *

**Chapter four: Lloyds thoughts**

POV Lloyd

Saving her for the second time sure set me thinking, what if this wouldn't be the last time, what if I would have to save her many more times. While she was perfectly capable of defending herself whenever she activated that ragemode of hers. Would I be willing to save her each and every time? There were more things I should be doing. Like saving the world for that matter. But what if I wasn't around when she got in danger again? What if I wouldn't be able to save her? Would I blame it on myself if she died in the hands :or claws: of a monster?

I looked at her face while she walked behind me. Like this, she seemed completely helpless, afraid of the world, and freaked out by all the blood on her.

No, if she died, I would not be able to live with myself. I claimed the task of saving and protecting her, and I would have to keep myself to it no matter what. Even if she had a weird thing living inside her that detested the colour I was so fond of wearing.

I had already grown fond of her and didn't want to lose her. I looked at her again. She was completely at ease, trusting me entirely, while she knew I had been hating her several hours ago. It made me a strange kind of happy. Just hours ago, I thought we would be at each others throats for the rest of our journey, but now I found myself leading her the way back to our house while she just saved both of us seconds ago.

I led her into the house and told her to wait while I would return to my room, so she wouldn't accidentally go back into ragemode.

After returning to my room I waited till I heard that she started to walk. I sat down on my bed with a sigh, wondering if I actually might be too nice for my own good. I looked down at my clothes, I probably should take as shower and put on some clean clothes.

When entering the bath I heard some noises on the other side of the wall. She was also taking a shower, I guessed she had noticed under how much blood she was covered.

After the shower I went back to my room. I had some things I had to thing through. Since I now had the duty to protect her, I should probably also help her regain her memories and find out why and how she lost them in the first place.

Since Emil was trying to figure out what to do, and the gate to the demon world would be kept shut for at least another year with the current seal, it wouldn't be a problem to do this in the meantime. The others seemed to think like that too, so that was good. But I had the strange feeling that we shouldn't involve to many people in this, because if we did, we might just make things worse.

I was interrupted in my thought by a soft knock on the door. The door opened, and Lima entered my room. She was now wearing a shirt and some shorts. She limped a bit, and her body was covered with wounds.

She just stood there for a minor minute, staring at my face with this pained expression as if she had done something she immensely regretted.

"Want me to help you treat your wounds?" I asked to break the silence. Her pained expression disappeared and while smiling softly she nodded.

I had her sit down on the bed while I treated the wounds on her arms. We didn't exchange any words, but I felt her flinch from time to time.

As I started treating her arms, she broke the silence.

"Sorry Lloyd…" she whispered.

I looked up in confusion. "For what?"

She looked down. "Well, for not being able to control myself back then."

I stayed silent, trying to figure out what exactly it was that the meant. Then it came to me. She hated herself for the thing that was inside her, the demon that hated red and took over her body whenever she spotted some.

I snorted, she looked up, offended. I smiled warmly at her and watched her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

"Lima…" I started, then shook my head. "Don't worry too much about it. Based on my reaction, you should already know that I don't even remember it as something huge."

She looked at me in disbelief and then shook her head. "Don't make a joke out of it Lloyd, I could have killed you, if it wasn't for your quick thinking. I'm not comfortable living with myself when I'm like this. What if I lose control of myself again, and you won't be able to do some quick thinking? I already can't stand the thought of losing someone as dear to me as you."

I smiled and took her hands carefully in mine. "I was once able to calm you down, and I will do it again and again if I have to. If you ever get close to killing me, I will know that it wasn't you, but the red-hating monster that is cruelly living inside you. As long as I can be certain that you yourself doesn't hate me, I have no reason of rejecting you. You are my dear friend and I don't want to lose you over something as trivial as this."

"But…" She started. I silenced her by placing my hand over her mouth.

"Drop it, you are not going anywhere." And I went back to treating her wounds.

"Thank you." She whispered almost inaudible after a little while. I didn't answer but just smiled.

After treating her arms, I noticed that the shirt she was wearing was turning red at some spots, and not just a little either.

"Hey, take of your shirt" I demanded.

"W-what..?" She asked with this shocked expression over her face, while unconsciously grabbing her shirt.

I didn't want to waste any more time and pulled of her shirt by myself. She didn't respond and just looked at me in shock.

She was wearing some kind of bra, but at the moment I wasn't really paying attention to it. All I saw as a huge cut in her side, open and wide, leaking blood in small drops.

"Were you planning on leaving this just as it is?" I asked while grabbing for the disinfectant.

"Huh..? Oh! The wound." She said as if she wasn't feeling any pain.

She looked away. "It'll heal..."

"Not if you are going to leave it like this." I stated as I dapped the towel on the wound.

She flinched away, a small growl of displeasement escaping her throat. I chuckled, only to receive a glare in return.

She relaxed and allowed me to disinfect the wound. I noticed how she clenched her fists every time I touched the wound. She swore under her breath when I had to press a bit harder.

After I had been disinfecting the wound for a few minutes, I noticed how she started to react less intensely. Which meant that the wound was close to being completely disinfected.

I looked at her face for a moment and noticed she was still gritting her teeth. I found it extremely amusing how she decided to bear the pain.

Bandaging the wound was… complicated.

The wound was far too big for plaster, so I had to wrap the bandage all around her. This situation turned out quite embarrassing. She had to raise her arms while I had to try and wrap the bandage around her properly. Leaning in to close for comfort, to be able to reach her back.

Thinking back on it, I could have had her stand up and just walk around her while holding the bandage. But I didn't think of that back then.

As I leaned in closer, I could hear her heartbeat quicken, which had happened before.

I quickly finished, so she could be at ease again. I wondered if her heart pounding was caused out of fear for going into ragemode again.

That me being this close to her might stir up some unneeded feelings inside her, didn't even cross my mind.

After letting her put her shirt back on, I wanted to get started on her legs and feet, but she quickly pulled them away.

"I'll do that myself" She mumbled as the tried to get off the bed.

Her ankle was swollen and had surely received some damage, but she didn't seem to want me to touch her anymore for today.

I still wanted to help her treat it, but judging by how fast she _tried_ to get away, I thought it would be best to leave things like this for now.

She left the room limping even worse that before, and I had to force myself not to pull her back onto the bed. So I watched as she made her way to the door and almost tripped over her own feet. I heard a suppressed growl of pain before she closed the door.

I chuckled lightly, she was an idiot, but I knew she needed some alone time. It was time to go to sleep anyway. I would treat her ankle tomorrow and would let her treat her other leg wounds by herself.

* * *

**A/N: **Awkward moments….I love them :3

Anyway, I still don't have anything to say, only that I'm sorta stuck in an odd way, I have tons of ideas, but I don't know how to continue the story. So the next update may take a while, then again, I'm really into writing atm, so I might just surprise you (:

Please review :3


	5. Agreement

**A/N**: Yeah I'm back with more, so sorry for making you wait. School's back up and running normally again, and I had some troubles with my oneshot project for Eternal Sonata.

I really wanted to get on with this and just started writing with little things in my head, before I knew it the words were rolling out of me XD

So this is back to Lima's POV, which is probably going to be the entire story. Maybe some will be Lloyds POV, I don't know xD

Anyway, enjoy x3

**Disclaimer**: Lima's a part of my brain, so is the storyline, all characters that are originally from the TOS games are also living in my brain (especially Lloyd) but I don't own them.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Agreement**

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. Until I moved that was. The moment I moved my arm to stretch myself I felt an acing pain all over my body. I groaned, throwing the blanket of my body to look at the damage. The upper part of my body was neatly treated, wounds uninfected, all wrapped up in bandages and plasters.

My legs felt sore, and I now regretted not letting Lloyd treat those too. He had treated me without complaining, and he hadn't shown any sign of him holding a grudge against me for attacking him before.

I swung, for as far as I could, my legs out of the bed and looked at them. Almost all wounds were swollen and red. I poked a red spot, only to find out it hurt like hell and it made the wound squirt white/yellow stuff.

I chocked and got up. I guessed it would be best to clean them a bit and try to bandage them.

The moment I got on my feet I dropped onto the ground again. Startled I looked at my ankle, it had hurt like hell and caused me to lose my balance. Seems like it was worse than I had hoped.

I got up again and walked to the door limping. When I reached out to the handle, the door flew open. Lloyd barged in, wearing a worried look on his face.

"Lima, are you alright? I heard you groan." He said, as if it was normal for a guy to barge into a girl's room in the early morning.

He looked at me, not even noticing I was only wearing shorts and a short shirt.

"Oh.. I see." He smirked. "Looks like your decision of not letting me treat your legs worked out just great."

I narrowed my eyes. He and his sarcastic comments. I turned around, well I tried. The limping didn't really do my act any justice.

I saw the ground coming closer and I sighed in annoyance. But I never hit the ground. A strong arm wrapped itself around my waist and caught me before I could touch the floor.

Lloyd pulled me back up. "I see your ankle has gotten worse." No sign left of his sarcastic mood. His voice now showed pure concern.

"I'm going to treat your legs right now, even if you don't want to." He said as he placed me back on my bed.

He rushed out of my room, probably going to fetch the bandages and everything. I sighed. The guy was so oblivious to everything. He didn't even think twice about catching me like that, and he had pulled me a bit closer than was really necessary.

Now that I thought back on everything, he had been like that ever since we met. When he wanted to get me out of that stupid rage mode, he had been sitting right on top of me, and when he 'protected' me from Zelos, he had also pulled me into his bed without any serious hesitation.

I sighed, this was probably what the guy was like, and I just had to get used to it… and get myself over that stupid girly feeling I had whenever I looked at him.

Even when we first met he had been unbearably close. I hadn't been in rage mode while fighting off the light resistance monsters with my raw dual swords. I had hated myself for not buying the right bullets before.

When Lloyd first jumped in I hadn't even bothered to glance at him, and we fought back to back. But as soon as the monsters were dead, and I was getting myself healed from the most serious wounds, I threw him one glance, only wanting to thank him.

That never happened though, the moment I saw him, his red jacket. I went berserk, practically ripping myself away from whoever held me to heal me. I had jumped at Lloyd, slicing only his arm as he jumped away.

Before I was able to do anything else Raine, Genis and Zelos had jumped on top of me and held me in a tight grip. Lloyd had gone out of sight, and Zelos's hair wasn't in sight either, so I calmed down pretty quickly.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Lloyd returned. My eyes flickered to his arm, there was a scar. I looked away. How many more times was I going to hurt this man? When would the monster take me over and kill him?

Lloyd smiled at me as he placed a chair in front of me and sat down on it. "C'mon, give me your leg."

I lamely dropped my leg into his lap, ignoring the aching pain. He smirked, but didn't say a word.

He poked the wounds, obviously enjoying it every time I winced. Well, I wasn't going to stop him, he deserved his way of hurting me, though there was no way this was going to get us even.

I looked at his face, he had a serious look, and looked like he was concentration really hard at the poking. He probably knew what he was doing.

I tried to ignore the little pains and let my thoughts drift away.

When I first met them I had only been conscious for ten days. I hadn't seen much people yet, and was using a weapon I obviously wasn't too skilled at.

They had accepted me so easily, even though they knew I had lost my memories, even though I could very well be a tool of their enemy. Not that I was complaining, no I loved them for accepting me, I was glad to be able to travel in a group instead of on my own.

I winced again. "Oh sorry…" Lloyd mumbled. It seemed like he was also deep in thoughts. I hadn't seen him as a thinker though.

I decided this was the right time to randomly bring up the subject. "Say Lloyd.." I started.

"Hmm..?" He answered with his thoughts obviously elsewhere.

"uuhm… how's your wound?"

He looked up in confusion? "What wound?"

I nodded at his arm. "You know… from back then… when we first met." I didn't dare to look into his eyes.

He sighed and leaned backwards, causing my leg to be stretched in an uncomfortable way.

"Lima, how long are you going to go on about that? I don't hate you for attacking me back then, nor do I hate you for attacking me yesterday. That wasn't you, and you know that just as well as I do, if not even better."

I dropped my head. I knew he was right, I was completely overreacting, but it just felt so wrong. He was too forgiving… too nice.

He sighed again. "…fine, what do you want me to do?"

I looked up. "..w-what do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Do you want me to attack you? Do you want to hear me say I hate you? Do you want me to leave you alone, to get yourself killed by some random monster because you don't carry along the right bullets?"

I looked away, thinking, and feeling a bit hurt by everything he suggested. In my head I went over the options. Getting attacked by him would be bad, there would be no way I would be able to dodge.

Having him tell me he hated me was probably the best option, but first of all I would know he didn't mean it, and second, it would still hurt me, because even if I wanted or not, I loved the guy… 'As a friend'. I added a mental note.

And well… the last option was… no option at all. He wasn't going to leave me alone, even if it killed him.

I sighed. He chuckled. "See?"

I threw him a glare and looked down again. "…It just doesn't feel right." I mumbled.

He scratched his chin. "well then… how about this. Let's say you owe me one.."

"Two." I corrected him.

"Right… you owe me two. Let's just do it like this. I can ask you whatever I want whenever I want, and you obey without any complains and carry out whatever it is I request. For example, if I want you to make me a sandwich in the dead of the night, you do it."

"b-but..." I started to disagree

"I can't think of anything better Lima, please just agree with it. I don't want you breaking your head over something I don't give a fuck about."

His choice of words made me look up. He smirked.

"Let's just make a password or something, and whenever I say that you do what I say. And since you owe me two, I can make you do two things without complains."

I nodded in defeat.

"So the password is… sandwich!" He declared.

I shook my head and chuckled. He really was an idiot. "Fine Lloyd, but you can't use it to have me making you a sandwich in the dead of the night, nor can you use it to shut me up or something else useless, all right?"

He pondered for a moment but then nodded. "Glad we came to an agreement." He said as we shook hands.

I smiled wryly at him and turned my head away.

He chuckled and went back to treating my legs.

Well, not what I wanted, but at least something. Wait… what was it that I wanted? I surely didn't want him to hate me, or hold a grudge. So what was it that I actually wanted from him?

I sighed, annoyed at my lack of memories and knowledge about myself.

I lost the will to think and went back to staring at Lloyd. Mind blank.

Soon Lloyd was done with both legs, all wounds cleaned, disinfected and wrapped up neatly. He had cooled my ankle and had wrapped it in a tight bandage to give me some support.

"Right. All done, let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving!" He said as he set my foot back on the floor and stood up.

I grinned and got up too, only to find myself staggering again.

Lloyd caught a hold of me and together we walked out of my room into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N**: I wrote this in one go, meaning to post it the moment I finished it. So I didn't really check for any spelling mistakes or random holes or whatever. Please let me know if there's something bothering you or something. I'll try to fix it xD

Please review x3


	6. Argument

**A/N**: Got loads of ideas last weekend, and I wanted to post this yesterday, but then my computer shut itself down… I'll be getting a laptop for my birhtday, so just one more month and no more unexpected shutting down which delays posting XD

Since I'm mainly busy with school through the week, I guess I'll stick to posting each weekend, and I'll also probably only write in the weekends… Nonetheless, I have tons of ideas and am planning on writing at least 2 chapters this weekend XD

So uum.. enjoy x3

**Disclaimer**: I'll just keep doing those, just because I can. I don't own TOS, any of its characters, or locations. The storyline from this story, and the character Lima are made up by me, so I do own those.

* * *

**Chapter six: Argument**

After some breakfast I went back to my room to put on my normal clothes. Lloyd may not have noticed I was still wearing just my pyjamas, but I found it quite awkward to walk around in so little clothing.

When I returned to the kitchen, Lloyd was gone. I guessed he had gone to his room to do something leader-like and went to the living room.

Even though the house was only one floor, it was still big. I had been told that Zelos' family owned it and he was allowed to use it whenever he wanted.

"Rich bastard" I mumbled while taking place on once of the chairs around the table.

Today was going to be a day of doing nothing productive. I was unable to walk normally, so going for a stroll in the woods would be pure suicide. I had no idea what the world map looked like, so I couldn't help Lloyd in planning things either.

I sighed, dropping my head onto the table. I felt utterly useless.

"What's the big sigh for?" I heard Lloyd's voice coming from the other side of the table. I hadn't heard him coming in, but I wasn't surprised.

I let out another sigh and looked at him. He had that same dumb look he always wore, which now made me want to strangle him for some reason or another.

"Nothing really." I mumbled, observing him as he laid out the world map on the table.

"Sounds very convincing." He smirked, but probably noticed it was best not to ask any further questions.

I stared at him while he observed the world map, obviously planning in his head what to do next. I got bored soon and leaned back on my chair, playing with my hair.

My hair had a raspberry rose color, which strangely enough had an old rose color in the moonlight, and in the shadow it looked more like thulian pink. I always had it lose, simply because I was too lazy to tie it up. It was longer in the front and shorter in the back, for some reason. I actually quite liked it.

"Say Lloyd." I started out of nowhere.

"Yeah..?" He answered only half listening to whatever I was going to say.

"Shouldn't we go after the rest?" I asked, not actually wanting to leave the house to go after the others only to find out that Meltokio also didn't have any information on me.

He looked up. "You want to go after them… in that state?"

And again he was right. I looked to the side. "..never mind."

I heard him chuckle at my reaction. Again, my attempt to have a conversation with him failed.

Silence filled the room, the only thing you heard was the rain pouring down on the house. When had it started raining?

I turned around and looked out of the window. At that moment lightning came down and hit one of the bigger trees in the woods. I saw how it was split in two and how the tree caught on fire.

For a moment I was afraid that the entire forest would burn down, but due to the pouring rain the flames quickly subdued and the fire was gone.

"When did it start raining like this?" Lloyd asked, just as surprised as I was by the sudden thunderstorm.

I shrugged. "Don't know, I only noticed just now." I looked back at him.

"Strange…" He pondered. "Just a while ago it was still sunny…"

"Maybe one of those centurion cores you guys keep talking about is close by?" I suggested.

He shook his head. "Impossible, we have collected all of them."

"What if there are more? Who says the ones you've got are the only ones?"

"Tenebrae says so, he should know best, since he's a centurion."

"Oh right." I nodded. "Doggy without paw pads is a centurion. Forgot that for a moment."

He smirked.

"But what could be the cause of it then? You think it'd be a monster?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but as long as it stays at random thunderstorms, we shouldn't worry about it. It's not like there's much we could do."

I knew what he meant and narrowed my eyes. He noticed and smirked at me.

"You know I'm right. No need to glare like that."

I held up my hands. "I know I know, just don't keep rubbing it in each time you get an opportunity. I don't like being… incompetent."

At that Lloyd burst out in laughter. "What the..! Lloyd! Stop it!" I yelled in a desperate attempt to stop him from laughing. I was useless, somehow, Lloyd thought it was extremely funny that I was thinking of myself as incompetent.

I crossed my arms and waited for him to stop laughing, but when I thought it was over, he started all over again.

I got quite annoyed and decided it was best to leave him on his own. I got up and made my way back to my room. Walking through the hallway I heard him stop laughing and apologizing to me. I had no intention on going back, even though I knew I was being childish.

I closed the door behind me and sat down on my bed, figuring what to do now.

I heard a knock on the door. "Lima? You in there?" He tried the handle. "What the…. You locked your door?"

I remained silent. Somehow he really got me mad.

"Come one Lima, you know I didn't mean to laugh like that. The way you described it was just… funny."

He was right, I knew that much. Incompetent may not have been the best choice of words, but he could have laughed a bit less…

"Lima, at least unlock the door."

I sighed and got up. I unlocked the door and sat back down at my bed.

Lloyd came in. I felt his stare. "Who would have thought you could act like this." He said, obviously secretly enjoying the fact he got to see me like this.

"Well excuse me for not being as sweet and caring as your girlfriend Collette." I now practically wanted to kill myself for bringing her up.

I saw his face change. He took a deep breath and looked at me. "She isn't." Was all he said.

He took a seat at the chair and stared at me. I knew she wasn't, but I also knew she had a huge crush on him, or at least something had happened between them.

When I thought of that I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. I cursed under my breath. Cursing myself for these feelings that would only make things more complicated.

I suddenly felt like making him mad at me, making him regret every time he was nice to me. I smiled and lifted my head.

"So you're saying you still haven't made a move? It's so obvious she likes you." Ignoring the stabbing pain I watched him blush.

"Or is it maybe that you already did, but she's too oblivious to notice your pathetic moves." He narrowed his eyes, sending me a death glare. Yes, this was going great.

"After all, she isn't one of the brightest people walking around on earth." Insulting Collette seemed to be the best way to make him hate me.

I gritted his teeth, sending me another one of his glares.

"Or.." I started, but he broke me off.

"Quit it Lima!" He yelled, jumping up and throwing his hands in the air. The chair fell down due to his sudden movement. "I know you're in a difficult situation, but don't start insulting my friends."

I narrowed my eyes, letting my brain process his actions. This was going great.

"What about your best friend Zelos. Maybe Collette thinks every guy is like him and waits for you to make a move like he does." I received another glare.

"I mean sure, Zelos knows how to handle the ladies, but would Collette really be so dumb to think everyone does it like that?" He shook his head furiously and walked over to me.

I looked up, not showing any sign of regret of saying those words. He stared into my eyes. Then he smiled.

"You don't mean any of it, you're just trying to make me angry."

My eyes widened, how did he figure it out. Was I that easy to read? I shook my head in confusion and desperately tried to come up with a way out of this.

There wasn't.

I jumped up, making Lloyd inch back a bit. "Just hate me already!" I Yelled at him.

"There's no need for you to be nice to me! I am just another stranger you met in your life! I don't even know who I am myself!" Words started to flow out of me uncontrollably.

"Hate me Lloyd! Leave me alone to die! Go save the world or something, I don't deserve your lo.." I cut myself off. "..I don't deserve your friendship!"

He remained silent, letting me vent out this misplaced anger on him, the person who least deserved this treatment from me.

I went on, throwing random sentences at him that started to make less sense the longer I kept going on. I felt the tears burn behind me eyes, but furiously tried to keep them in. I had to make him leave, he had to let go of me, leave me alone. I just wanted to die.

I was so confused, who was I? What was I? Why was there a monster living inside me? Why did it hate red so much? Where was I from? Did I have any family? Did I have a life before this?

I remembered waking up just outside a town called Triet. The place was full of monsters but there were no humans near. No one in Triet recognised me, nor did anyone I met while travelling.

Suddenly Lloyd walked away, leaving me alone to curse at air.

When I realized he had actually really walked away I hurried after him. He had gone outside.

The rain miraculously had disappeared and the sun shone in my face as I got out of the house.

I was just in time to see Lloyd get into his rheaihard and flying off.

"LLOYD! Where are you going?" I shouted desperately. I already regretted saying all of it. I didn't want him to leave, I didn't want to be alone again.

"Lloyd! Come back for gods sake!" I kept yelling. The rheaihard lifted from the ground and took off.

"FUCK YOU LLOYD! FUCK YOU!" I yelled as last. Knowing he probably didn't even hear it.

I went back into the house and slammed the door behind me. I slumped down to the ground, what had I done? He actually left. He actually flew off in that damn rheaihard, leaving me to die.

I reached for my face. Tears had started falling. I was alone.

* * *

**A/N**: I am aware that this is becoming a bit of Mary Sue-ish. But come on, wouldn't you be utterly confused and desperate when you wake up, without any of your past memories, and no one to tell you who you are. XD

Anyway, I'm already working on the next chapter, and I'm a bit struggling with how to describe Lima's… desperation… but I'll make sure to write enough to be able to post again next week ^^

Uum.. please review? (:


	7. On the Verge of Insanity

**A/N: **A little later than I had planned, wanted to post it Friday night, but well… there wasn't anything on paper xD

I decided to explain things about the story in the A/N at the end of the chapter, so I don't spoil things xD

So there's not much to say right now, only that I really hate my pc. I had a great writing spree yesterday, but then my pc went like 'yeah… I'm shutting down now, screw you.' And I was like 'FUCK YOU DAMNIT!'

And well… I went to the trouble of printing the stuff I had written, and tried to write stuff by hand, but sadly my writing spree had switched with a writers block. I tried for hours, but there was nothing.

So I wrote this this morning, I'm supriresed I was able to write something in the daylight, since most of the time I'm more capable of writing when it's dark…

Either way enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapter Seven: On the Verge of Insanity**

5 days had passed since Lloyd had flown off in his rheaihard, and I had gone mad.

At first I had hope that he might return after one or two days, but when he didn't I started to worry again, and now I was certain I had succeeded in making him hate me.

The others hadn't returned from Meltokio either, maybe Lloyd had visited them, telling them they shouldn't go back to the house and wait for me to leave on my own.

Secretly I still hoped that I was extremely exaggerating things, that they would just come back if I waited a little more.

But something was eating me from inside out, something told me to just go and disappear, I was only delaying their mission anyway.

It was now six days since Lloyd left, I had stopped sleeping and eating properly after two days and now looked like a living corpse.

The weather had been going crazy ever since that first random thunderstorm, one time it was so frickin' hot you'd get burned just by stepping outside. The next second heavy snow was falling from the sky.

This put together made me go crazy. When I felt just a bit relaxed, the weather would change so drastically that I could not concentrate on keeping my thoughts away from him. My mind would wander off and I'd scream like there was no tomorrow.

I never saw a living soul in those 5 days. The only person I could talk to was myself, and in this state, that wasn't doing me any good.

At noon on the 6th day, I snapped. I tore myself away from the window as another thunderstorm started. I desperately wanted to rip something apart and grabbed the first thing close to me, which was my blanket.

After only a few seconds the blanket was ripped into pieces, feathers floated around me as I stood in the middle, panting heavily. This wasn't going to work. I needed to lose control.

I ran to Lloyd room, desperately looking through his closet looking for the one thing that would make me lose control of myself the moment I saw it.

Luckily I found it quickly, I held it in the light, so that the color would be visible. I turned my head away out of habit, realising that deep inside I didn't want to do this.

A voice made me turn my head. No one was there, but I wasn't scared, the voices had started yesterday and sort of told me what to do.

Deep down I knew that hearing voices was a bad sign, but they told me it wasn't and well… I believed them.

Red filled my vision, and I soon found myself losing control, rage mode took over and ripped the cloth into pieces.

As soon as my soul got cut of from my body I relaxed. Begin controlled by something else was so relaxing, and there was no one near to get killed.

I relaxed as my body went on rampage, destroying a few objects on the way to the door.

My body brought me outside and I caught hold of a thought stream other than my own. The rage mode had a mind of its own and basically was furious for some reason. It needed to rip something apart and set out to the forest.

As I observed rage mode's thoughts I found out that I might be able to live with it together in my body, as long as it wasn't as furious as now.

As rage mode borrowed my body to vent its anger, all I could do was watch as it killed every monster that dared to approach.

We went deeper and deeper into the forest and the feeling of quilt I had grew larger the farther we went.

Should I really have done this? Wasn't this just another big mistake, just as trying to make Lloyd mad at me.

The moment I thought of Lloyd, my madness got switched on again. I felt how my anger and desperation got transferred to my body. Rage mode grew stronger, though my body obviously couldn't handle much more. It was still injured and only got more injuries after we left.

Suddenly I noticed I started to feel my body again, first small pains, but soon I was able to feel every aching wound on my body.

I forced back tears of pain and gritted my teeth.

I couldn't read rage mode's thoughts anymore either and realised I had returned to be in control.

"Stupid rage mode." I mumbled, biting away the pain. Just when I needed it the most, it left me on my own.

I felt the rain fall down on my and wash away my blood. Great, so I couldn't use my blood to get rage mode take me over.

I heard a howl and now realized I was all alone lost in the forest, which was packed with monsters, and the only weapons I had with me were my raw dual swords.

So in the end Lloyd did leave me alone to die, seems he fulfilled me idiotic request after all.

I spun around as I heard footsteps from behind me. Oh great, this monster was red.

I started at it for the longest time, but didn't feel anything, had rage mode abandoned me? Why did the things I wanted to happen, always happen at he most inconvenient times?

The monster closed in and I gave up. I was badly injured, unequipped and in no mood to fight at all. Even if I did fight I'd only delay what was coming.

While I waited for the monster to finish me off I thought of Lloyd. What would he be doing now? Maybe he had gone to pick up the others and together they had gone off to do the things they were supposed to do. Saving the world. The one I wouldn't be part of anymore on a few moments.

I stared at the monster, still thinking of Lloyd. My feelings still hadn't been sorted out, but I obviously cared for the guy more than a friend, not that he'd ever know.

Suddenly I didn't feel any pain anymore, but my body was still moving.

It took me a moment to realize rage mode had taken over again. Its thought stream got available again, and the only thing it thought was 'Idiot'

Then I felt my consciousness slip into a deep sleep, while rage mode took care of the monster. At first I struggled against it, but then I found it to be quite relaxing and allowed it to happen.

I woke up in a grassy meadow, not remembering a single thing. I relaxed onto the grass, simply enjoying the weather as clouds drifter by.

I didn't have a care in the world, not having any memories was the best feeling ever.

I sighed and rolled over, looking at the flowers that bloomed in front of me. Strange flowers I didn't recognise, then again, I had no memory.

I rolled back and closed my eyes. A Soft breeze caressed my cheeks. A whisper filled my ear as the breeze continued.

"Lima…" It sounded familiar. So familiar it made me wit up in shock.

Another breeze, another whisper, this time louder. "Lima." It echoed.

The wind grew stronger, words louder. I saw the clouds darken.

"Lima! Snap out of it!" I voice called.

Then I found myself in a black place, nothing was there, only the voice.

"For heaven's sake Lima! Come back!" The voice sounded desperate. I wanted to go back, it sounded so familiar. It made my heart skip a beat each time it pronounced my name.

Suddenly I saw something, my vision was blurred with tears, and I couldn't concentrate on blinking the tears away since a stabbing pain asked for my attention.

Somehow I was able to keep myself fro blacking out. I dropped whatever it was I was holding and felt powerless. I started falling.

Two strong arms wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling. I was pulled against someone's chest and smelled a familiar scent.

'Lloyd' was my only thought as I hugged him back crying.

He had returned.

* * *

**A/N**: A bit shorter compared to the previous chapters, but I hope you don't mind.

Yes I skipped her five days of going insane, since I know myself quite well and I just know that it will turn out horrible. I've never been insane myself, only close to it a few years ago. And I don't want to screw up the entire story just by that.

So yeah.. he's back and everything, and no I'm not going to explain what he did in those five days. Since I'm planning on making the next chapter a Lloyd POV about those five days XD

I now have an idea what Lima's rage mode can be, but that may change when I get a better idea xD

Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review x3


	8. Discovery

**A/N**: so yeah… very late. I wanted to post this like… Friday, but it wasn't finished yet. And when I wanted to work on it on Saturday and Sunday, the weather turned out so great that I just HAD to go sit outside doing nothing. I took my notebooks with me outside, but didn't write that much.

And so I got a double sunstroke. One from Saturday, and another one from Sunday on top of that. So I stayed sick home today, feeling utterly horrible.

The good part about it is that I had to lay with my head in the shadow, so I decided I should lay on my belly and was able to write some stuff. Did some half assed sleeping now and then, and was able to end the chapter.

Sadly I didn't get a review on my last chapter… I know it was kind of… weird and dramatic and everything, but I'm TRYING to fix it somehow.

So uuhm. Enjoy x3

**Disclaimer**: blablabla, I don't own the game.

* * *

**Chapter ****Eight: Discovery**

Lloyds POV

"Quit it Lima!" I yelled as I jumped up from the chair, which fell down due to my sudden movement.

"I know you're in a difficult situation, but don't start insulting my friends."

She had started acting strange since this morning, maybe she had actually gone insane. I shook of the thought, she was strong, there was no way she would let a loss of memories drive her to insanity.

I saw how she processed my words, and noticed the strange look in her eyes. No she wasn't insane… yet.

She continued. "What about your friend Zelos, maybe Collette thinks every guy is like him and waits for you to make a move like he does."

I shot her a glare, she was being ridiculous.

"I mean sure, Zelos knows how to handle the ladies, but would Collette really be so dumb to think everyone does it like that?"

'Yes!' I thought to myself. Collette was that naïve. I was once in love with her, but no matter how many hints I gave, she never understood, not even the extremely obvious ones. In the end I just gave up, sure I loved her, but I realised it was more like a sister. I couldn't even imagine us doing things like kissing.

I shook my head furiously, she had to stop. I walked over to her and stared in her eyes, desperately searching for any hint that this was all just a big joke. Then I saw it, her desperation.

She may have meant a few things of what she just said, but she never would have said it if she wasn't so desperate for whatever it was.

I smiled. "You don't mean any of it, you're just trying to make me angry."

I knew I was right when her eyes widened. She shook her head as if what she was experiencing was just a dream and she wanted to wake up.

She suddenly jumped up, forcing me to take a step back.

"Just hate me already!" She yelled. This surprised me, I didn't think she'd be so desperate that she'd want me to hate her.

"There's no need for you to be nice to me! I am just another stranger you met in your life! I don't even know who I am myself!" She went on, forgetting to breathe as she furiously shot sentences at me that she didn't even mean.

"Hate me Lloyd! Leave me alone to die! Go save the world or something, I don't deserve your lo.." She stopped herself, seems like she was still in there and that this obviously was all just an act.

"I don't deserve your friendship!" She corrected herself.

I remained silent as she continued to thrown random sentences at me. I didn't notice how they started to make less sense the longer she went on. Neither did I notice her furious blinking and the tears she forced back.

Judging from her anger I wondered if she liked to have a punching bag, for venting out her anger on. Or maybe we just quickly had to figure out what happened to her so she could find peace.

Well first I needed her to calm down, maybe some time on her own would help.

Not thinking once about the consequences of leaving her alone, I walked out of the room. There was something I wanted to check anyway, so this came at a good time.

When I got into my rheaihard I saw Lima coming out of the house, wearing a confused look on her face.

""Lloyd? Where are you going?" She yelled, but I could barely hear her since the rheaihard was making so much noise.

The rheaihard lifted from the ground and I threw a last look at Lima. She was furiously yelling something, and that somehow amused me. I took off and was unable to hear her last desperate words.

I had to go to the area around Triet. I had a feeling that I would discover something about Lima if I went there.

Travelling to there would take me two days. If I was quick I would be able to find the information -if there was any- in one day and going back would take another two days. So if I hurried I would be back in five, maybe six days.

I was thinking so deeply that I didn't think about what it was that Lima could have been saying when I left. I now deeply regret leaving her all alone in the house.

After two days of non-stop flying -since I wanted to go back as soon as possible- I finally landed just outside Triet. I got out of the rheaihard and entered the city.

Triet was as warm as always. Things were still back to normal since the others had removed the centurions core.

I went to the shop to buy whatever I needed and booked a room in the inn. I also went around town asking if anyone knew a pink-haired young woman around the age of 19 with grey eyes.

No one seemed to know her but a traveller told me that he once had seen someone who fit that description. He saw her in the woods about a month ago, near a cave.

I asked if he knew where this cave was, but he didn't know precisely anymore. He drew me a vague map with odd instructions and told me what he was doing that he ended up there.

He had been lost when he saw a light, he had walked toward it but had found the cave instead. The light was gone, and he had seen a girl wobbling her away from the cave.

Afraid of what was in the cave that made the girl so confused, he totally forgot about her and started running into some random direction until he ended up in Triet.

So the man was a coward, well I at least got some useful information and thanked the man.

After I asked around a bit more, without getting anymore good leads, I decided to go to bed. I was planning one getting up early the next day to go into the woods. I would take the rheaihard with me to save time.

I fell asleep the moment my head touched the pillow. I hadn't slept in the two days it took me to get here.

By now Lima had started going insane, without me knowing. I had been foolish to think she would be okay on her own, I didn't know she needed human company more than anyone, especially right now.

I woke up early the next morning, ready for searching the forest for a -to mankind- unknown cave.

On the map the man had drawn me, the forest was drawn as an enormous cloud. No the man was no artist. An arrow went right into the cloud into the opposite direction the man had been running.

He had told me he remembered there was a statue of a bird like thing at the place he exited the forest. I was surprised he was able to remember such a detail in the rush he was in to get out of the forest.

As I neared the forest it didn't look much like a forest to me, most of the trees were dead, or looked like they were dead. But if you peered through the dead trees, you could see it getting greener in the distance.

When I walked along the edge of the forest I did indeed find the bird like statue. It was about the size of a head and extremely ugly. There was something carved in the foot, but when I got all the moss out of the way, it turned out to be so faded that I couldn't read a word.

I went into the forest toward the north. Whenever I looked at the compass and it turned out I had wandered off a bit, I just followed the arrow pointing north until I was back on track. Getting lost wasn't easy for me when all I had to do was go in one direction.

Along with the various monsters -which were surprisingly easy to defeat- I also noticed some more ugly bird like statues. Some larger, some smaller. Most of them didn't have anything carved in the foot, but when one had I wasn't able to read since they were all faded.

After a few hours of walking and killing monsters I climbed up a small hill and sat down to rest my feet for a second. I ate some food to regain my strength

I looked around, the forest was quiet apart from the few birds singing. Even though I was alone I wasn't scared. I had gotten used to going around the world alone and was perfectly capable of defending myself to whatever enemy attacked me.

When I turned around to look at what was behind me I noticed an opening in the hill across me. Another ugly bird like statue caught my attention and I had the feeling I might have found what I was looking for.

I got up and walked over to the opening that seemed to be the entrance of a cave.

Inside the cave it was larger than it appeared to be from the outside. Despite the lack of furniture, it strangely felt like someone's home.

As my eyes got adjusted to the dark I noticed how there were torches hanging on the walls. They weren't lit though.

The cave was shaped like a hallway and mainly empty. I lighted a torch in the hope of discovering anything more, only to see there was not much to see.

Here and there along the walls stood more bird like statues which seemed to get bigger as I walked further on. It was quite cold and damp inside, and the further I went in, the colder it became.

Finally at the end of the hallway, there was a chest. It was about twice the size of a regular treasure chest and had this strange engraving of an ugly bird like demon thing that breathed fire.

The chest looked like it had been sealed with an ancient magic seal, though the seal was broken now and the chest was empty.

I lifted the torch to see what was behind it on the wall and noticed how there were nails in the wall at odd places. It took me a second to realise they were perfectly placed to hold a pair of dual swords.

In a flash I remembered a crest on Lima's dual swords. The crest was an ugly creature with wings and fire -or at least I expected it was supposed to be fire- coming out of it's mouth.

I quickly laid the link between her swords and this place. If the traveller had been right and the person he had seen was indeed Lima, then that would mean that Lima was either a fire demon in human disguise with amnesia. Or she was possessed by the demon that had been sealed away in this chest.

I sincerely hoped for the last, and could actually see Lima wandering into here, curious for what treasure would be inside this big chest and forcing it open without a second thought. Then the demon would have come out, possessing her right away and taking the dual swords with him.

It was a great theory, but I had no solid proof. All I had was this empty chest hidden away deep in the forest, and an eye witness whose name I never caught.

Great so I didn't have anything at all. Well I at least came up with some theory about Lima. Her memories were probably being blocked by the demon, and her 'rage mode' was just the demon taking control to save the vessel he was using to gain his strength.

What I was sure of, was that the demon would not remain inside Lima forever. There would come a time he had gained enough strength to exist without taking control of a mere human. When that would happen it was very likely he would dispose of Lima by killing her.

So even if he was protecting her now, it would become a dangerous situation as time passed by. We had to seal that damn demon away again as soon as possible… but how?

* * *

**A/N**: Yep, that's an odd ending and no Lloyd POV isn't over yet. Next chapter will also be in Lloyds POV, all I have to do is write it…

Yes the chapter started by covering a part which I already wrote from Lima's POV, it's just to make things flow into each other a bit. If it's confusing well… go read chapter six?

I'm in a weird mood currently and I'm blaming the sunstroke and my itching sunburns. Though the sunstroke did help me get some awesome ideas when I found myself unable to sleep. I figures out what is 'living' inside Lima and everything.

So please review and forgive me if I did anything to make you hate me (yes this is the sunstroke talking, I feel weird and I just write whatever comes to my mind right now.) x3


End file.
